


Magic Depletion Virus (MDV)

by RenaeJinx



Category: Original Work
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Angst and Romance, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fade to Black, Freeform, Furry, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Genocide, Gun Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired By Undertale, Inspired by Fanfiction, Interracial Relationship, Law Enforcement, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Monsters, No Underage Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Plague, Police, Police Brutality, Racism, Rating: M, Romance, Skeletons, Slow Romance, Soul-Crushing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaeJinx/pseuds/RenaeJinx
Summary: Franklin Os, A Skeleton Monster is made to believe by the media that the MDV virus is a one-way ticket to the afterlife.  That is until He meets his little sister, Gretchen Bohnes, an unheard survivor of the disease.Gretchen needs Franklin’s help to save their dad before it’s too late. In their way stands a group of humans who have decided the monster kind needs to disappear. The Brother and sister team are going to need all the support they can get from their friends to stop more innocent monsters from dying.
Relationships: Franklin and Cameron, Gretchen and Markos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thank you for clicking on this work. I hope going forward you will enjoy this story.  
> This story feels like an Undertale Fanfic to me without the main characters from the game, like a surface Au. This is very inspired by the video game.  
> But it’s not a true fanfic. I want to make that clear before you start reading and get upset that’s not what you came for, and I understand.  
> Now, for those who are staying, thank you. You don’t have to know this indie game in order to understand the story. If you’re apart of the Undertale AU fandom you might enjoy this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has gone through an edit on 09/11/2020

There are sixteen more confirmed cases of Magic Depletion Virus (MDV) in Able County. 

Many Monsters in the community are afraid of going to work and school. The state is working with Monster Protection Services (MPS) to assist the monsters in everyday work life and aids to keep them healthy. K-12 and college students of the monster community are continuing to do classwork from home to keep them safe.

MPS urges the monsters of Able County to remain at home, only leaving to get essential items or going to and from work. 

Please subscribe to our news outlet for updates on MDV.

  
  


Franklin sits in his parents’ basement on top of the dryer, his long legs hang over the ledge while he reads the news on his phone. Sixteen more cases of MDV in Able County. That’s too close to home for his comfort.  _ When will it get here?  _ Franklin searches for the symptoms of the Magic Depletion Virus. His violet eye lights look over them.

  * Dizziness
  * Magic levels dropping
  * Joint pain
  * Fever
  * Fatigue



What would MDV do to a skeleton monster like himself? As far as he can tell, this illness is a death sentence. 

The dryer buzzes, Franklin jumps off and starts unloading his and his roommate, Cameron’s laundry into the mesh bag.

The echo of bare bone clicking on the wood steps grabs his attention. He turns to face the staircase. Scarlet stares at him with big peach-colored eye lights, Franklin can read the worry within them as she’s standing there with a few bags of groceries. 

“Mom, If you left those in the car, I would’ve gotten them and help you put stuff away.” He sets down the laundry bag and goes to her. 

“That’d be silly if I brought these down here for you to put them away.” 

Franklin laughs at himself. “Yeah, you’re right. My head’s somewhere else.”

“This is all for you.” She hands him the bags. 

“What if dad finds out?” He can only imagine how the fight will go down. Edward will call her stupid for giving her own kid food.  _ If you give him an inch, he’ll take a mile. _

“He can’t stop me from caring for my children.” He sets the bags on the floor and kneels down to hug Scarlet. She squeezes him back. 

“You should divorce him. It’s not like I and Ron need our parents together.”

“Where would I go?” Ask Scarlet. 

“You have a job, you can get an apartment or come stay with Cameron and me.” 

She pulls away from him. “I might do that one day. But not today.” Franklin’s heard this song and dance before. “Do you think you’ll need anything else? I don’t want you to go out to the store unless you have too.” 

“I think I’m good. I’ll finish up my laundry and head out. Thank you.” He goes back to the dryer to remove the rest of his clothes. “And try not to worry about me, okay?” 

She sighs. “Sweetie, worrying about you boys is what I do best. Please don’t forget to lock the door when you leave. I love you.” Scarlet heads back up the steps.

“Love you too, mom.” He calls back to her. 

Franklin finishes up his laundry and takes the groceries. He exits from the door downstairs that leads to the backyard, walking around to the front of his parents’ house to the sidewalk. Franklin’s fast on his feet as he travels to the bus stop. Once on the bus, he plays on his cell phone.  _ I can’t wait til’ my motorcycle is fixed. _

****

Franklin enters the apartment to the smell of pasta sauce. Cameron is standing in front of the sink pouring spaghetti noodles into a colander. He’s wearing a damn tank top and shorts again, leaving little to nothing in Franklin’s imagination. 

He tosses the laundry bag on the couch, walking over to the refrigerator to put away any cold items Scarlet has given them. Plus, this gives him a better view of Cameron’s ivory bones. 

“My mom gave us some food,” Franklin says as he struggles to make conversation to get his mind out of the gutter, or at least not let his mind go too crazy.

“That’s nice of her.” Cameron pours the noodles into the saucepan, then mixes it together. “Dinner is ready.” 

“Thank god, I’m so hungry I could eat a cow!” 

Cameron laughs. “I bet you could too.” 

“Where do you think I can get a whole cow?” 

Cameron rolls his crimson red eye lights and makes a plate of food. He sits on the floor behind the coffee table, grabbing the remote before flipping through the channels. Franklin makes his own plate as the news comes on the TV. 

_ “There have been seven more cases of the Magic Depletion Virus in Able County. Bringing the total of Twenty-three confirmed of MDV.” _

“Can you please change it?” Franklin asks. 

“Oh” Cameron turns off the TV. “It’s all the news and MDV on the tube right now. We can hook up the DVD player.” 

“Nah. I don’t want to go through that tonight.” Franklin walks over and sits down at the coffee table. 

“I have your motorcycle all fixed up,” says Cameron. 

“Oh, my god! Thank you!” Franklin wraps an arm around the other’s shoulders. 

“Let go of me, weirdo.” Cameron elbows him in the ribs, but not hard enough to hurt him. “Want to check it out after we eat.” 

“Hell yeah!” Franklin shovels the food down. Cameron shakes his head and smirks.

When they finish their supper, the two skeletons walk down the steps going to the door that leads to the garage under the apartment. 

There it is. His red motorcycle. It’s clean too. Cameron had washed it for him? That made Franklin’s chest feel heavy. It’s not like it did him any good feeling this way. Cameron isn’t going to be like ‘I’m gay for you too. That’s why I cleaned your bike.’ Cameron was just being nice. 

“My bike looks amazing. Thank you.” Franklin sees the key in the ignition. He hops on it and starts it up. It purrs like a kitten. 

“No problem.” 

“Dude, wanna go for a drive?” Franklin’s eye lights fire up with excitement. 

“Yeah! Let me get my helmet!” Cameron holds his hand out, magic forming in his palm. “Wait? Where are you going to go?” 

“If there isn’t anyone on the drag strip, I will test it there. Now, if that doesn’t happen, I can try the override tomorrow. It’ll be nice to go on a drive, ya know.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Cameron uses psychokinesis to pick up his and Franklin’s helmets. Franklin grabs the floating headgear from him and pushes the garage door opener. The short skeleton climbs onto the back of the motorcycle, wrapping his arms around Franklin. His phalanges clinging to the black graphic t-shirt. 

Franklin’s face burns with Cameron this close to him. “Ya ready?” 

“Yes! Let’s go!” 

Franklin walks it out of the garage, closing the door before he gasses the motorcycle. He drives it out into the street. The chilly night air hitting his face and arms. Blissful. Franklin lives for night rides like this. Cameron holding onto him, leaning in with him when they make turns. The best part is that Franklin didn’t have to teach him. His roommate goes with the flow.

In a few more miles they will be at the drag strip. But there’s an ambulance ahead with red flashing lights. When Franklin gets closer to the scene, he sees monsters in hazmat suits. Franklin looks around in his surroundings and makes a U-turn to get away from the nightmare fuel. MDV is now in his home.  _ What now? _

Blue lights glaring in his side mirrors.  _ That’s fucking perfect.  _ He pulls to the side of the road. The door of the police cruiser opens. 

“Stay on the vehicle. I will come to you.” Franklin knows that voice. The police officer’s boots clop as he walks up to them. “Please remove your helmets.” The boys did what they were commanded to do. The skeleton police officer sighs when his blue eye lights shine on Franklin’s face. “Franky.” 

“Ron,” Franklin responded. “What’s up, bro?” 

“License and registration.” 

Franklin digs into his pocket, fishes out his wallet, and hands it over to Ron. His brother reads off the information from them into his radio. As they wait for the dispatcher to process the info, Ron looks over at Franklin. 

“Why did you make the U-turn?” His brother asks, sneering at him. 

“Did you not see them wearing suits?” Franklin states like it’s obvious. 

“You got scared and your visceral reaction was to run.” Ron nods, understanding the reason for the madness. The radio cracks. Franklin didn’t understand what they said on it. “You’re clean. But I have to write you a ticket.” Ron takes out his pen and pad of paper. Franklin watches the pen as Ron writes. He barely has money to pay for rent. 

“Do you have to give him a ticket?” Ask Cameron. 

Ron sighs again. “This is my job, and he broke the law.” He gives Franklin the ticket. “You’re free to go. Please have a safe trip and a good night.” He walks away from them. 

Franklin starts up his motorcycle and drives off into the night, taking them back home. 

****

Franklin pulls into the garage, defeat boring into him. What the hell is he going to do now?

“Why would your own brother do that to you!” Cameron jumps off the motorcycle. 

“He has a camcorder on his dashboard. They’ll see that he pulled over a family member. If he shows leniency to me, he could get fired.” Franklin stares down at the motorcycle. 

“Aren’t you pissed!” 

“Fuck yeah, I’m pissed. But we should be lucky that he didn’t look at the motorcycle. He would’ve found the override. I’d be in hotter water than I am now.” Franklin pause for a minute. “I think the Cerberus brothers will buy it off of me.” 

“But we worked so hard to get that right! I just corrected all the issues with it today!” 

“I’m sorry. I have to do something. Thank you for the time you put into this bad boy. But we can’t be late on our rent again. I’m texting them tomorrow.” 

****

The morning light shines through the bus window, making the young skeleton girl open her eyes. She sees a sign saying ‘Linkin County’ She made it! Gretchen gets off at the bus station. She goes down the street using her phone GPS to lead her to Scarlet’s home. The ETA is two hours by foot.

_ I can do this.  _ Gretchen tells herself. But she is tired and weak.  _ I can do this for my dad. _

After a while, Gretchen is stop by a human male. “I know what you have in that bag. Just hand it over.” 

“I need this more than you.” Gretchen steps backward. 

The human grabs her by the wrist. “I don’t care.” Gretchen kicks him in the testicles and he drops to his knees.

she runs for it. 

***

Franklin drags his feet as he walks to the bathroom.  _ Fuck me.  _ He has to contact one of the Cerberus brothers. The override is clean looking, on par with professional engineers in the field. He bought the parts over time and Cameron worked so hard on it after doing his homework from a long day of his college classes.  _ Cameron helped me...  _

Right as Franklin is about to open the door Cameron comes out without a shirt on. He slides past the short monster while trying not to glance at him. Franklin shuts the door behind him with his bones burning. He facepalms.  _ Fuck me.  _

Franklin does his mundane morning routine, he gets his clothes on and walks back to his bedroom to unplug his cell phone from the charger. Franklin texts one of the Cerberus brothers, Leon. 

  
  
  


Leon

I have an O.R. for a motorcycle. Would you like it?

  
  


Come down and let me see it. How did you get it?

  
  


Cam and I crafted it. Mostly Cam, to be honest. 

  
  


Definitely let me see it. 

  
  


Franklin pockets his phone and makes his way out of the apartment to the garage.  _ This is good money. This is good money. This is good money. Paying for the ticket and rent. This is good money. I’m so sorry, Cameron.  _ Franklin gets on his motorcycle and goes. 

****

As Franklin gets closer to the Cerberus brothers’ shop, he sees one of his old friends sitting on the steps at one of the clubs that’s closed this time of day, smoking. It won’t hurt to say hi. He pulls over to the curb and shuts off the bike, putting it in park. He walks to his feline friend. 

“Hey, Charlie.” 

His orange pointy ears twitch. “Cranky Franky?” Charlie’s voluminous tail twitch when he looks up at him. “Oh, honey, the club is closed right now.” He snuffs out the cigarette butt.

“Well, I don’t have money to spend. I just wanted to say hi.” Franklin plots down on the step beside his friend. The fur around Charlie’s eyes is wet. “What’s wrong?” 

“Last night was horrible!” He hugs himself. “They put me on the slow nights. I was called fat my entire shift. ‘I’ll pay you to put some clothes on.’ ‘Hey, lard ass, you’ll be late for your shift at McFatty’s’ ‘If I wanted to see a fat bitch I would go home to my wife.’ If you have a wife, then why are you here!” Tears gather in the corners of his eyes. 

Franklin wraps his arms around him and pulls Charlie into his embrace. “I like your ass.” Charlie lets out a choked laugh. The feline kneads the skeleton’s black jacket as he purrs. 

“I know you like my ass, honey.” Charlie holds onto Franklin for a while, then he pulls away. “I’m sorry. The first thing I do is cry like a baby. That’s selfish of me.” 

“It’s okay. Did you stay here last night?” 

“I live in the apartment atop of this hell hole. Where are you staying these days?” 

“I live with a roommate, we aren’t too far from here,” Franklin replies.

“Do I know your roommate?” Asks Charlie. 

“Do you remember Cameron DeMorrow? He was two grades below us.”

“Cameron? Oh! Cameron! He was the little nerd that girls wouldn’t look at. But you say that you guys are roommates? You two would be a cute couple.” He winks at him.

“He doesn’t realize that I’m gay,” Franklin says in a matter-of-fact tone. “I don’t actually want to tell him. We are great buddies and it would be selfish of me to fuck that up.” 

Charlie shakes his head. “That’s no way to live, honey. You should’ve told him you’re gay before moving in together.” 

“I was with a girl when he moved in. Then that girl left. I came to terms with myself. Now, I’m an asshole in a weird spot. And why weren’t you phased by me coming out to you?” 

“I always knew that you weren’t straight. It’s okay. Some people aren’t ready or don’t realize it for some time. You’re living situation a mess, that’s for sure. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” Charlie sighs. “What brings you to the area?”

“Um, thanks. I’m going to Ajax’s shop to sell some tech.” He replies. Guilt bubbles in his magic. Maybe there was a better way to get the cash.  _ Oh, fuck me. _

“Stop that girl!” 

Franklin looks up to catch what’s going on. 

A young skeleton girl is running down the sidewalk with a group of four humans chasing after her.  _ What do fucking humans want with that skeleton? _

Franklin and Charlie let the girl pass by them. Franklin watches as she goes, then he jumps up and punches one of those humans in the jaw. The man falls backward to the ground. 

“What the hell do you want with that girl” Franklin picks up the man by his shirt as Charlie makes a quick getaway from the scene. “You fucking humans don’t have the best judgment, that’s for sure.” He punches the guy’s lights out. Franklin jumps on his motorcycle, driving down the street after the girl and the humans. 

Up ahead, Franklin sees the girl turn into what he knows will be a dead end. That poor young skeleton will meet face to face with a brick wall. He turns down an alley that will lead him to the opposite side of it. 

He stops his motorcycle and climbs up onto a trash can. Franklin hears voices from the other side. 

“Kid, give us what we want!” Commands one human. 

“Just shoot her!” Says another human. 

“Please,” The skeleton girl cries, “I just want to save my dad.” That’s all Franklin needs to know.

He scales the wall, reaching his arm over to the girl with a little help of his psychokinesis to hoist her up to him. “I got you.” She grabs his hand. Franklin pulls her over the wall. They fall back, crashing into his motorcycle with the girl dodging the gunfire. If she was a monster with flesh, it could’ve got her neck.

Franklin is a little rougher than what he meant when he pushes her off of him to get the motorcycle back up. He picks up the vehicle, “Come on.” he tells the girl. The young skeleton gets on the back of the bike. “Hold on tight!” he rides off with his tires squealing.

The girl has a death grip on his jacket as Franklin speeds his way through traffic. Getting onto the highway and kicks on the override, speeding away. He takes them the long way round back to his apartment. Humans shouldn’t know this part of the city, so following them would be harder, in theory. 

When they get to his apartment Franklin leads the girl inside of his home. He gestures the girl to sit on the couch. Hopefully, no humans will find them. The girl takes a seat and Franklin plops down on the other side. 

“Okay, who are you, and why are you being chased?” He crosses his arms. 

“I’m Gretchen. And these people are after me because I have a cure for MDV. But this is the only way to save my dad, and I’m not letting them destroy it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklin learns a little bit more about this girl and the humans that were after her. He didn’t realize how this will change his life.

“You have a cure for MDV?” Franklin raises a brow at her. “I’m sorry, but you can’t be for real.” 

Gretchen takes off her backpack, opens it up, digs through it, and pulls out a bandana wrap bundle, revealing a vial with a blue cap with ‘Mgc Dpltn Vrs Cure’ on the label. 

“I was sick with MDV. They mixed the cure with my sister’s magic, helping me recover. I still have problems with my magic. But I will hopefully get that back in time.” Franklin really looks at Gretchen. If he had to guess, she’s a teenager. Her eye lights should glow bright like fire, but they shine dimly like a tea light. He stares down at her hands. She has hairline fractures along her phalanges and metacarpals. An orange glow shines through the cracks. There aren’t a lot of illnesses that affect skeleton monsters. However, something doesn’t add up. 

“Hold on. Your sister can’t give her magic to your dad? That’s fucked up, right?” 

“He’s my stepdad, but he’s still my dad, you know?” Tears matching her magic color run down her cheekbones. 

“Oh.” Is all Franklin could say. 

“My dad believes that he has a son here in Linkin County. But this lady, Scarlet Os, won’t talk to him.” 

“You’re kidding.” Franklin lets out a shaky laugh. “How does he know this woman?” 

“She was going to leave her husband for my dad. This was long before he knew my mom from what I gathered. Then Scarlet got back with her husband.” Gretchen explains. 

“You’re kidding,” Franklin repeats himself. “I can’t believe this.” 

“I know this might sound crazy. Do you know her?”

“Um… Yeah. I do. She’s my mom.” Franklin turns his head away from her.

She leaps up and wraps her arms around him. “I’m so glad to meet you! I thought it was so wild that you share the same magic color as my dad. It makes sense now!”

“Ay! Let go of me!” She draws back and goes to the side of the couch where she was sitting. “Okay, how do I know if any of this is true?" _Yeah, I’m a hated bastard child, but you don’t need to know that yet._ He looks at the vial in her hand. “How are you sure it’s the right thing and not a fake? And if there is a cure, why aren’t they saving sick monsters?” 

“Because it’s in the trial-run phase so they only have a hand full of them made. It doesn’t help the Monstrum Huntsmen is onto MPS. I know it sounds crazy. But you have to trust me.” She looks at him with her eye lights growing big in her eye sockets. 

“Don’t stare at me like that.” Franklin pulls out his cell phone to text Leon. Gretchen almost convinced him until she said that. _Monstrum Huntsmen? Monster hunting has been illegal for over a hundred years. Human and monster violence is a thing. But hunting us?_

Leon

I need your third eye.

What happened to you coming over to show me the O.R.

I ran into this kid, who was being chased by humans. She’s saying some crazy things. Can you check her out?

Take out your O.R. and call the cops. If you don’t call them, and her parents find out you have her. You could get into big trouble. 

Franklin looks over at her. Call the cops? He’s never called the cops before. He’s only had them called on him. But he needs to know if this girl is telling the truth or not. Franklin will never find out if the police take her. They would also want to know how he outran the humans. Fuck, he hates humans. 

Leon

That’s not a choice for me. Please. Trust me.

I’ll fuck you up if this goes horribly wrong. I’m on my way. 

Thank you

Franklin looks at Gretchen. “How did you get here without your parents? You can’t be old enough to travel to another city by yourself.” 

More tears roll down Gretchen’s cheekbones. “I lost my mom to MDV and my dad is waiting for me in Alexander County. I took two busses to get here. And I’m old enough, I’m fifteen, I’ll be sixteen in a few weeks.” 

“He let you leave Alexander County without someone to chaperone you?”

Gretchen’s face lights up orange. “He doesn’t know I’m here. Neither does my sister. I didn’t want to tell anyone in case the Huntsmen would find out and chase me down. But that didn’t work out as I planned.” 

Franklin rubs his sphenoids like a human would rub their temples. “How would you even find my mom when you got here?”

Gretchen digs into her backpack, pulling out a photo of Scarlet and a skeleton who shares a striking resemblance to him. The two share the same purple magic color, eye socket shape, and fangs. “I tried calling the phone number, but it’s out of service. So I was going to go to this address on the back. Maybe she still lives there.” 

“Let me see that.” Franklin holds his hand out to her. Gretchen gives him the photo. He flips it over to read the back. “No fucking way! I haven’t lived in that house since I was thirteen.” 

“Will you let me meet her?” Asks Gretchen. 

“Whoa, what? Dude, this is pretty heavy. I still don’t know if you’re telling me the truth about being sick. Plus, other skeletons can have purple magic. I don’t think we look that much alike.”

“What? You can’t be serious! I notice you looking at my hands. That’s from MDV. That’s your mom in the picture. Also, you look just like my dad. What would it take to make you believe me?” Gretchen’s sad eye lights turn angry. 

“Okay, whatever. I’m having a friend who is like a living lie detector come over. He’ll clear the air.” She crosses her arms and scowls at him. He looks down at the photo again. There is a date displayed in the bottom corner. Franklin does the math in his head. The photo was taken nine months before his birthday. “I don’t understand why my mom won’t talk to this guy.” If he had to guess Edward kept her away from the man. 

“Could you call Scarlet for me?” Gretchen glares at him. 

“We’re not bothering her. I’m sure she’s at work.” 

“I want to see if she’ll meet with us.” 

Franklin scoffs, “I told you we are waiting on my buddy.” 

“I don’t feel that is necessary. You should call her. I’ll stay quiet too.”

“Fine, I’ll call her and leave her a message.” 

“Thank you!” 

Franklin calls Scarlet. The line rings. 

“What’s your dad’s name?” Asks Franklin. 

“Justin Bohnes,” replies Gretchen. 

“Hey, sweetie. You caught me at a good time. What’s up?” Scarlet answers the phone. He didn’t expect her to take his call. What does he say? “Franklin?” 

“Hey mom, do you know a guy named Justin Bohnes?” 

He can hear her sigh through the phone, “I do. How do you know him?” 

“I don’t know him, but one of his daughters is here. She is looking for Justin’s son. I guess you were his ex. Maybe you can give her a lead?” _Please give me a different name or something._

“Can you and this girl come over tonight or sometime this week? I don’t want to talk about this over the phone.” 

_So it’s true?_ “We can come over tonight. If that’s okay?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I hope everything turns out well. I love you. See you at six.” Scarlet hangs up the phone. The cell slips out of his hand and lands on the floor. 

“Do you believe me now?” Gretchen’s eye lights get big again. 

“You look like a little animal when you do that.” Franklin groans. 

There’s a knock at the apartment door. Franklin gets up from the couch, making his way over to answer it. Outside stands Leon, the oldest Cerberus brother. His three red eyes stand out against his black fur. 

“Where is this kid?” Leon looks beyond the doorway. 

“Are you talking about me?” Gretchen peers over from the couch to them 

Franklin can tell when Leon’s third eye meets Gretchen’s eye lights. The third one seems to be the only eye that is working while the other two stare out into nothingness. 

“Franklin, this girl has been through hell. She’s trying to be strong, it’s good that you found her when you did. Those people could’ve killed her.” Leon enters the apartment and sits beside Gretchen. “Hello, I’m Leon Cerberus. It’s nice to meet you, miss?” 

“Gretchen Bohnes.” 

“Well, Gretchen, I need to know your story. But you have to look into the eye on my forehead. Then tell me everything you remember in the order that it happened as clearly as you can. We can help you better if you do this.” 

She nods her head. _Oh shit, it’s getting real._ Leon and Gretchen stare at each other. Her eye lights are getting hazy as Leon uses his magic to calm her down.

“Okay, breathe for me.” Says Leon. “Nice and slow.” Gretchen’s eye lights go out, she’s under his spell now. “Now, talk to me.” Gretchen’s hollow eye sockets make Franklin uneasy, along with the hairline crack on her bones. It’s like looking at an upright sitting corpse.

“My mom got sick first.” Says Gretchen. “My first funeral.” She chokes on her words. “Then I got MDV. Every time I tried to use my magic, my bones would hurt and I would get fractures.” Franklin can see the damage and the pain Leon is making her go through. 

“Breathe, Gretchen,” Leons says in a soft tone. “Breathe with me.” The two of them get in a rhythm with their breathing. Once she stops sobbing, he places a hand on her shoulder. “When you are ready, please continue.” 

“Okay.” Gretchen takes in a breath, then exhales. “The doctor got his hands on the cure. They saved me. Then my dad got sick. I thought I would lose him too. But as I was looking through old pictures, I found photos of Scarlet and an ultrasound. I went to him asking about her. He told me how their relationship ended and that he had never met his son. I followed the doctor to where they store the cure. I broke in and took one. Then, I left on a bus to get here. 

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Says Leon. 

“The Monstrum Huntsmen came to the hospital. A lot of monsters lost their lives. My dad was lucky. He has been moved elsewhere. As far as I know, he’s okay. Well, as okay as he can be.” Gretchen’s bones rattle.

“Leon stop,” Franklin says. 

“I know she has more to say,” Leon responds. 

“Please stop?” He asks. 

Her eye lights come back as her bones continue to rattle. 

Franklin sits beside Gretchen. “I’m sorry that we upset you.” He puts an arm around her. “I’ll do whatever it takes to help you.” Gretchen hugs him back. 

The apartment door opens as Cameron enters. “They sent me home from class- oh.” He comes into the living room looking confused. “Hey, guys, and a new face. What’s going on?” 

“Um, we are going to the garage to talk,” Franklin jumps off of the couch. “Would you two be okay up here?” He sees that Gretchen does, in fact, look like hell. He feels bad now, knowing that she is telling the truth. “Okay, we are staying up here. You two can back me up as I explain this.” 

***

Franklin definitely hadn’t foreseen him and Cameron going to his room, because his roommate is having a panic attack. 

“You need to get a hold of yourself.” Franklin rubs his shoulder, trying to help him relax. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Cameron’s breathing gets worse. Franklin crosses his arms and takes a step back from the other skeleton. _I guess I wait this out._

“Hey,” says Leon from the doorway. Franklin turns to him. “My brothers are on their way with food. Would you like anything from Mendy’s?” His third eye is looking into them.

“I’m good, thanks.” Franklin looks back at Cameron, who is still having labored breathing. 

“Don’t worry about money guys. Ajax can pay for everything. It’s okay. Your order can’t be as big as Gretchen’s. That poor kid hasn’t eaten in two days.” 

“Did she say that to you?” Cameron’s eye lights are bugged out with stress.

“She didn’t have to. MDV has dropped her magic into the lows. Gretchen can’t use psychokinesis or conjure bones to attack if she needed too. She needs to eat and rest” 

An imaginary weight pushes on Franklin’s breastplate. “I bet those humans knew she couldn’t fight them. Plus, she’s a twerp, so that doesn’t help. Sick bastards.” He sighs, “Although she’s tough in her own way.” 

“Yeah, she sure is.” Leon nods in agreement. 

“We need to call the cops or something!” Cameron freaks out. “Something isn’t right about any of this. The people trying to save her dad are keeping a secret that could save lives and are choosing not to do so for others. Only saving the lives of this girl and her family while others die? What about this group going after her, because she has a cure? What the hell is wrong with them? Not wanting to save sick monsters?” 

“They’re humans, that’s what’s wrong with them.” Franklin comments.

“I don’t want to hear that crap.” Leon groans. 

“And Leon,” Cameron’s voice full of sincerity. “I trust in your magic. But I don’t think she realizes what she’s gotten herself into.” 

“That’s why we’re going to help her,” Leon states in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“And I’m 95% sure that this Justin guy is my actual dad. I want to help him and Gretchen,” explains Franklin. 

“Okay. I need…” Cameron trails off. 

“Can I have a chicken sandwich?” asks Franklin. 

Leon smiles and nods. “I’ll text Ajax your order.” He leaves them alone in the room. 

“You don’t like Mendy’s chicken sandwiches.” Cameron cocks his brow bone. 

“But you do. That’s why I asked for one.” 

“Oh wow. Thank you.” Cameron looks into his eye lights. “I’m scared.” 

Franklin takes a step closer to Cameron, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m scared too.” He whispers. Cameron hugs him. He rubs the other’s back. _I can’t believe this. We’ve_ _never done this before_ _. It’s nice. Wait!_ _Do_ _n’t be thinking with your dick._ _There are more important things to worry about._ The two hold each other until there’s a knock at the door. Franklin pulls away from him.

“I’ll get that.” He goes to the front door and looks through the peep-hole. Ajax and Markos are standing outside. All three brothers share the same black fur. However, the biggest difference is their eyes. Ajax has two normal eyes that are also blood-red. Markos has a red cyclops eye. 

He opens the door. “Come in.” 

“Hey, dude.” Ajax walks into the apartment with Markos following behind him. 

“Who’s Gretchen?” asked Markos. 

“That’s me.” She’s sitting on the couch. Markos smiles, showing off his canine teeth and wagging his tail.

“Can you eat all of that? If not, I’ll totally finish it for you.” Markos hands her a bag of food and a drink. 

“Ignore him. He’s a gluttonous puppy.” Ajax comments. Markos growls at his brother as he gives Franklin a bag. 

“Damn kid, you got tall.” The youngest Cerberus brother is now taller than Franklin. And he’s a long willowy monster too. 

Franklin passes the bag over to his roommate.

“So what now?” asks Cameron. 

“I guess we wait for five o’clock-ish to roll around and go to my parents’ place,” Franklin replies. 

There’s another knock at the door.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Leon goes to peer out of the peep-hole. “I might need backup.” The two brothers get on either side of him, being out of sight from the doorway. “Cameron, take her to the other room.” Gretchen takes her food with her and follows Cameron. Franklin stands back. Leon opens the door. “Hello, how can I help you?” 

Franklin can’t see through the Lycan, but he can hear the person on the other side of them. 

“Hello, I’m Officer Smith. I’m looking for a skeleton girl by the name of Gretchen Bohnes.”

“I’m sorry. There isn’t anyone here by that name.” Says Leon. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, why don’t you try one of the other apartments.”

“She’s a wanted person. And if you are hiding her, you’ll get in real trouble.” 

“And I told you, no one here goes by that name.” 

“Are all three of your eyes blind, you stupid monster,” 

“Well, Officer Smith, get a warrant and you can search the place.” Leon closes the door. “Those idiots are dressed like cops, and they have a few vans.” He whispers. Leon looks over at Franklin. “You guys need to go. Markos, go with them.” 

The two go to the bedroom where Gretchen and Cameron are hiding. 

“We need to run.” Markos goes to the window opening it and leans out of it, looking around. “It’s clear back here.”

Gretchen peeks out of the window. “I don’t know if my bones can handle a fall that far.” Her voice shakes. 

“I’ll go first,” Markos speaks up. “I can catch you, so you won’t get hurt.” 

Franklin nods. “Girly, you were closer to death than any of us could ever dream. Markos will make sure you are fine and we will follow behind you.” Magic glows in his hand. “I’ll help you down with my magic.” 

Gretchen sighs. “Okay.” 

Markos jumps out of the window. Franklin looks out to see him standing there holding his arms out, ready to catch Gretchen. 

She jumps out of the window, Franklin uses his magic to help lead her down in a slow descent to Markos, who takes her into his arms, sitting Gretchen onto her feet. 

Franklin looks over to his roommate.

“I’m afraid of heights.” Cameron’s eye lights are wide in his sockets. 

“We’ll jump out together.” Franklin holds onto Cameron with his magic, then Cameron grips him with his. 

The two skeletons climb out of the window and they sit on the ledge. Cameron grabs ahold of Franklin’s hand, closing his eye sockets. The two jump down. Franklin landing on his knees, the shock of his fall makes him lose his focus, then Cameron toppling onto him.

“Are you okay?” Franklin helps his roommate onto his feet. Apparently he is too heavy for Cameron’s magic to lift.

“Yeah.”

“We can hide out at the shop.” Says the Lycan. 

“Hey, Markos. How did you guys get here?” asks Franklin.

“Leon rode in his truck. Ajax and I took the van.” 

Franklin digs into his pockets, pulling out his keys. “Do you have keys to the van?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Markos tilts his head. “What do you have in mind?” 

“Hopefully they’ll chase after me while you guys make a run for it. I’ll try to meet you all at the auto shop. Hey girly, I need you to take the cure with you and give me your bag.” Gretchen’s eye lights get enormous.

“What’s wrong?” asks Cameron. Gretchen takes out the cure and another tube. 

“What’s that?” Franklin takes the bag from Gretchen. 

Her voice shakes, “It’s a vaccine. I only have the one. I’m saving it for whoever my brother, maybe. I don’t want him to get sick before he meets my dad, I didn’t say anything because I don’t want someone to steal it.” 

Franklin takes a deep breath. “I will have some words with you later after we get them off our backs. Take off when I get them to follow after me. Okay?” He puts on the backpack and runs out to the front of the apartment.

“That’s the book bag!” Yells a human. Franklin opens the garage door, hops on his motorcycle, starts up the engine, and speeds off.

“Don’t shoot! You could hit the bag!”

“AFTER HIM!” 


End file.
